Harry Potter, The Slytherin
by boshrocks
Summary: What would have happened if Harry was sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor? I just thought this would be interesting to speculate on. Let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

Harry waited with the rest of his year for the sorting hat to finish his song and couldn't help but feel apprehensive. It was his first year at Hogwarts and he was about to be sorted. Someone he considered to be a new friend stood beside him. This person was a very tall boy with bright ginger hair and a lot of freckles. His name was Ron Weasley and they had got on reasonably well on the train journey from King's Cross station to the school. He expected to be sorted into the same house as Ron was inevitably going to be sorted into; Gryffindor.

Strange thing was…he wasn't.

It shocked everyone when Harry Potter got sorted into Slytherin.

Harry stared at Ron who was looking as shocked as he was. Then Ron's expression changed to something worse. He looked betrayed.

Harry glanced behind him at the teachers table. Hagrid was looking stunned and almost ashamed of him. They all looked surprised and Harry didn't blame them. From what Ron and Hagrid had told him, he was the saviour of the wizarding world, he had rid the world of Lord Voldemort and now he had been sorted into the house that had produced Voldemort?! Something horribly wrong with that picture.

Dumbledore's face was unusual. He also looked surprised, but there was something else there too. A kind of puzzlement that went beyond shock. Harry wondered what he was thinking.

"Mr Potter? Please step aside." Harry turned back and met the confused gaze of Professor McGonagall. She pointed him towards the Slytherin table and he grinned in an embarrassed way and moved towards it.

The Slytherins were cheering and applauding once they had got over their initial shock as Harry sat down beside Draco Malfoy.

"Now that was a surprise." Draco said after a brief pause.

"You're telling me." Harry said as he watched Ron being sorted into Gryffindor.

"Still, I always figured you got rid of the Dark Lord through dark magic. So, tell us, what spells did you use?" one of the older boys asked him eagerly. The boy had a slightly trollish look about him and his teeth could use some serious dental work.

"I didn't use any spells." Those sitting nearest him looked baffled. "I was a year old at the time." Blaise Zambini took the seat next to Harry and he saw Dumbledore stand up.

"Then how'd it happen?" Malfoy asked quietly under Dumbledore's words.

"Search me. I didn't even know I did it until about a month ago." Harry hissed back as the food appeared.

During the meal Harry had to sit and listen to Draco and Blaise talk, no, boast, about their families. But he liked Blaise more than Draco. Maybe he would be Harry's friend.

Harry felt very left out and watched the Gryffindor table instead. Ron seemed to be having a much better time, even though he was sitting next to Hermione Granger, a bossy-know-it-all type of girl they had met on the train. She was talking to him and trying to get him to talk about something boring, lessons probably. Probably realising she would get nothing out of him she turned to one of Ron's brothers and found a more willing participant in him. Another first year opposite Ron made a joke or said something funny and those nearest him laughed.

"Are you staring at that Granger girl?" Blaise asked Harry jerking him out of his Gryffindor watching.

"No. Just wondering what they're talking about." He replied taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Let's get something straight." The older boy with bad teeth said leaning in. Harry tried not to recoil from his bad breath. "Gryffindors are the enemy. We Slytherins have been feuding with them since our great founder left the school after a fight with Gryffindor."

"Marcus, we'll give them the drill in the common room later. Excuse him, he's always like this. He's our Quidditch captain." a girl a little way along the table said. Harry looked confused as to why that made a difference but Draco and Blaise were nodding like they understood so Harry did the same. He would have to ask Ron what the big deal was about quidditch captain.

After the feast they were led down to the chilly dungeons and to a large stone gargoyle against one wall and one of the older boys said "Mudblood." to it and the gargoyle nodded and moved aside revealing an archway into what Harry assumed must be the Slytherin common room.

The room was quite dark because the torches and candles that lit it seemed to be burning with black flames. The sofas and chairs were swathed in green and silver edging and all the wood was really dark, although Harry reasoned that this was probably because the room hadn't seen the sun in years.

Then the older years sat the new students on one of the sofas and 'gave them the drill' on Slytherin code. Many of the newbies already knew what it was but Harry listened in case there was a test on it later.

The Slytherin code seemed to consist of picking on Hufflepuffs and generally being a bully to the other houses. Gaining extra house points through trickery. Walking around the castle like you owned it and above all…striving to humiliate Gryffindors at any cost. One of the prefects told them that there would be a session on how to do all these things over the first weekend and weekly lessons on spells that would help them achieve their ends.

Harry talked to Blaise as they unpacked their trunks after this as Malfoy stayed in the common room talking to the quidditch captain. Blaise seemed okay. He wasn't quite as mean as Draco Malfoy and seemed fairly new at all this too, although he was from a perfectly pure blood family.

"Blaise, can you do magic yet?"

"Kinda. Small stuff mostly. Why do you ask?" Blaise shrugged.

"I might not be able to do magic very well. I don't wanna mess up in front of everyone."

"Understandable. Look I'll help you with it. It's not hard once you get used to the techniques and everything. But you gotta do something for me in return."

"Deal." Harry nodded and grinned.

"I'll give you a list of books you can get out of the library to study."

Harry couldn't believe how nice Blaise was. Maybe he'd found a friend in Slytherin after all. "Thanks. I don't think I'll be alright with picking on people either. I mean, I was bullied by my cousin for ten years and I was miserable. I don't want to do that to people."

"Neither do I really. But while we're in Slytherin I don't think we have a choice. Maybe we could act it in public and then apologise in private to the victim afterwards. We'll figure something out. I can't believe how nice you are. I'm still having a hard time believing you're real."

"Ron said that on the train. I didn't know I was famous until Hagrid gave me my letter."

"Ron? Isn't he a Weasley?"

"Yeah. What's the problem?" Harry tucked some shirts into a drawer.

"Don't mention his name to Draco. The Malfoy's and the Weasley's have a history of…not getting on. The Weasley's are what Draco's family considers a disgrace to pure bloods. They are a pure blooded family, but they like muggles. And to a Malfoy that is almost as bad as being one."

"Is it such a bad thing to be a muggle?"

"Why did the hat sort you into Slytherin?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"It said I had great potential for being a good Slytherin. Said I could go far in this house."

"And no doubt he will!" they turned to see Draco Malfoy in the doorway grinning at Harry. "Slytherin seeker and perfect bully, from what I've heard of your father, you'll be good at both. A few weeks with us, and he'll be a model Slytherin." He ruffled Harry's hair and then moved over to his own bed and started throwing his clothes delicately into his chest of drawers. "Oh Harry, Marcus wants to try you out for the quidditch team this weekend. According to him your father was amazing and he's hoping you have the quidditch gene from him."

The next morning Harry couldn't think where he was. Ah yes, he was in his green curtained four poster bed. He heard Blaise swear from the bed next to his and Harry drew back the curtains and saw Blaise frantically pulling on his uniform and robes.

"What's up?" Harry asked curiously grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

"We're late." Blaise said briefly as Harry jumped up and started changing too, noting that the plain black robes were now edged with green and the tie had changed to green and silver.

When they were ready the two boys dashed out of the room and then had to dash back into it because they had forgotten their wands.

"What a great start to the year!" Blaise said sarcastically as they ran.

"Shut up and keep running!" Harry replied breathlessly.

They skidded to a halt as they came to a dead end.

"Uh, where are we?" Harry looked around the dark corridor.

"Got me, I'm as lost as you are."


	2. In The Library

Four years later the school had managed to get over their surprise at Harry being a Slytherin and he had managed to settle down in the house. He was on the quidditch team as the seeker and Draco had also joined it as a chaser. Harry was best friends with Blaise and they were always together.

Ron was proving a little trickier. Not in his friendship, he was Harry's other best friend, but in maintaining that friendship. They had to keep it hidden from Draco that Harry was friends with Ron and Blaise was often lookout for them to be able to spend time together.

Ron had accepted Hermione as a friend after she had covered for him on the work front and Ron knew all about Harry's crush on her. Ron wanted to do something about it but wasn't sure how to go about it. He talked to Blaise about it. These two were friendly with each other and Blaise turned out to be the second brightest student in the year so he could help the others with work when Hermione got angry with Ron.

Ron and Blaise couldn't see what Harry saw in Hermione but they both knew that if Harry went out with her things would go bad. They were already keeping one inter house friendship secret from the school, but they didn't think they could maintain a second one.

"Actually it might work. I mean I'm dating someone in another house."

Ron stared at Blaise. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah I'm dating Padma Patil."

"Good call." Ron said admiringly. He was favouring the other twin, Parvati…at the moment. "So, could Harry go out with Hermione?"

"Would be very tricky but not impossible. Slytherin/Ravenclaw relationship is alright, frowned on, but accepted. Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship is out of the question. We'd have to keep it secret. Draco would kill Harry if it came out. And it doesn't help that she's muggle-born."

"Malfoy seriously needs to get over that."

Blaise sniggered and earned himself his seventh glare from Madam Pince. "He really does. But does Hermione like Harry?"

"She doesn't say so, but I think she does. I'll try and find out. What if she does?"

"We set them up. Like, I tell Harry I'm giving him an extra tutoring session on hexes but we put Hermione there instead. Keep giving him opportunities to tell her and ask her out."

"I don't know if he can be that brave. I mean, I know he's a hero and all, but he's shit round girls." Ron snorted.

"Aren't we all?"

Ron thought about it for a moment. "Fair point, that." He said grudgingly.

Blaise thought he saw someone watching them through the bookshelves and seized a book and chucked it at Ron before grabbing one for himself. Neville came around the corner and stared at the strange study partners.

"Ron? What's going on?"

"Nothing Nev, we were just studying."

"But he's a Slytherin!"

"Yeah, and they aren't all bad. Sure, Malfoy hexes you on a regular basis but Blaise and Harry get him back for it every time."

"Yeah, did he tell you what we did last time? We slipped a dead ferret into his bed. Made the dorm reek for a few days but it was so worth it! The look on his face when he found it was priceless. I don't think I'll ever forget it." Blaise laughed and Ron sniggered. Madame Pince stormed towards them and they all grabbed a book quickly and pretended to read.

Neville looked confused. "Why doesn't Malfoy like ferrets?"

"When he was little he got attacked by ferrets and his dad used to turn him into one when he disobeyed him. He now has a phobia of them. If you want I can teach you that spell so you can get him back yourself." Blaise offered.

"There's a spell for that?" Neville asked while Ron snorted with laughter again.

"Yeah. There's a spell for most things."

A whistle came floating into the library from outside and Blaise snatched his bag and rushed out, with a brief explanation that it was Harry and that was the warning whistle. It meant Malfoy was on his way.

Ron and Neville went off to find a book they needed for Potions and came face to face with Hermione. She looked like she usually did when she had PMS.

"Hi Mione."

"Don't give me that Ronald. I want an explanation."

"For what?" Ron tried not to quail under her livid face.

"Since when are you friends with Slytherins?"

"You've never spoken to them. Not properly anyway. Harry and Blaise are decent. Look we have to partner up in potions next week, why don't you partner Harry? He's alright at potions. I'm partnering Blaise."

"THEY'RE SLYTHERINS!!" Hermione shouted and Madam Pince ushered them out of her precious library.

Outside they met Harry and Blaise chatting to Pansy Parkinson about quidditch. Ron joined in and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Pansy and Blaise both nudged Harry and he went over to talk to Neville.

"Hey Neville. I know you've been having problems in Defence Against the Dark Arts. D'you want me to help you? You don't want to get another bad mark. Your grandmother wouldn't be pleased with you if that happened. From what I've heard she can be a bit of a battleaxe."

"No arguments there." Neville laughed. "Alright. If you think you can help me then I guess that'd be okay."

"Oh trust me he will." Pansy put in. It seemed they had been eavesdropping. "Harry's a great teacher. He's helped me no end."

"What with?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Potions, Defence, Charms, defence in general."

"I'm brighter than I look."

Hermione looked surprised and a little pleased.

"Bring out the big guns now." Blaise hissed in Ron's ear. Ron nodded.

"Mione, didn't you say you had a problem with something in Defence?"

"Yeah. I just said that Lupin made a mistake with what he said about vampires and garlic."

"Yeah, he said it had magical properties against them, but I reckon they just don't like the smell." Harry said and the Slytherins and Neville laughed.

"I thought that too." Hermione chuckled. "This is so weird, I never thought I'd ever agree with a Slytherin."

"We're not all bad." Pansy said defensively. "The three of us are actually decent."

"There's no need to sound so surprised about it." Blaise rounded on her.

Ginny Weasley came round the corner at the end of the corridor. "Neville," she called, "I've just been looking for you. Sprout was trying to find you. Said the seeds have hatched?" she looked confused.

"Yeah, we invented a new plant. And we've been waiting weeks for them to hatch."

"You have such an interesting life." Harry said sarcastically. Ron hit him.

"Anyway." Ginny said pointedly as Neville walked off, not having noticed the sarcasm. "Have you heard? Alicia Spinnet is dating Malfoy!"

"What!?" everyone shouted.

"I thought she was with George Weasley?" Pansy said confused.

"Draco never even told us. An older woman!"

"George dumped her when he found out she was two timing him with Malfoy. They had a huge fight in the middle of Hogsmede yesterday."

"So THAT was what that was about." Pansy said as comprehension dawned.

"Poor George." Harry said.

"This isn't right. Draco would never date a Gryffindor." Blaise looked really stumped.

"How long's it been going on?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Since the beginning of this year."

"Ooh!" the Slytherins said slowly together.

"THAT'S where he's been sneaking off too every night."

"How's George?" Harry asked.

"Taking it hard. We have to cheer him up somehow."

They were all quiet for a while as they thought how they could cheer him up.

Harry clicked his fingers suddenly as the idea came to him. "I've got it! Slytherins, we have work to do."

"Can't you tell us what you're going to do?" Ron asked him beseechingly.

"Sorry mate, we're gonna give you a surprise. And usually surprises aren't told beforehand. Slytherin work needs to be done on one of our own."

"Don't do anything too horrible to him." Hermione said.

"He called you a mudblood again yesterday, along with a very cruel imitation of you." Harry said.

"Forget what I said. Get the bastard. Get him hard."

"Will do, precious." Harry smirked and Hermione couldn't help thinking how sexy he was…_wait…he's a Slytherin…was he flirting with me?_

"Hey girls, while they plot this, why don't we go gossip somewhere? I can tell you lots of Slytherin secrets if you will let me in on Gryffindor's." Pansy suggested as Harry and Blaise went back into the library.

"Sure. See you later Ron."

Ron noticed that Hermione was holding Ginny's hand as they walked off with Pansy. What was that all about?


	3. Slytherins Dating Gryffindors 2

**a/n: a lot of my reviewers didn't like Harry having 2 girlfriends so I took it off and tweaked it a little. Here it is a little better.**

When Blaise came out of the common room the following evening he found Ron sitting on the ground outside clearly anxious and waiting for him or Harry.

"We've got problems." He said as soon as he saw Blaise, hopping to his feet.

"And not just the fact that a Weasley is waiting outside the Slytherin common room at night."

"Be serious Blaise."

"Sorry. Pansy laid some groundwork earlier for us. She practically told Hermione that Harry has a thing for her and she confessed that she liked him. What could possibly go wrong?" Blaise chuckled.

"Hermione doesn't like Harry."

"No biggie. We can get her to like him. With Pansy's help that's a given. She's an expert at this sort of thing."

"You're not hearing me, mate. She doesn't like guys."

Pause.

The smile fell off Blaise's face. Instead he looked confused. "What?"

"Yeah, she's dating Ginny."

"Your sister? Oh this is seriously bad." Another smaller pause. "And kinda hot."

"Dude! She's my sister!"

"Sorry. Well the fist thing to do is not tell Harry."

"Not tell me what?" Harry's voice said from the gargoyle behind Blaise.

"That you might get beaten up by the Hufflepuffs soon, you know, 'cos of Cedric." Blaise lied quickly.

"So? They're only Hufflepuffs." Harry shrugged.

"Wanna go down to the kitchens for some food?" Ron said quickly.

"Sure, why not?" Harry started walking while Blaise detained Ron.

"Dude! What if he sees Hermione and Ginny together?"

"Blaise, this school is huge; he's not likely to run into them. Besides last time I checked they were in the common room."

"Are you guys coming or not?" Harry called back at them.

But as they entered the entrance hall they saw Hermione and Ginny kissing against one wall. Ron bit his lip and glanced at Harry who had gone deathly white.

"Hermione? You're a lesbian?" Harry managed. The two girls broke apart and looked at him guiltily.

Then Hermione smiled. "I'm not a lesbian, Harry." She sashayed towards him and smirked. "I'm bisexual." She grinned and kissed him on the lips. Ginny laughed in the background, before skipping over and pulling Hermione away from Harry to kiss her. Hermione then kissed Harry again.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?"

Blaise and Ron cheered and wolf whistled but then stopped and raised an eyebrow at a couple coming down the staircase.

Draco and Pansy were approaching having been in detention all evening.

"What's going on?" Draco asked looking at Harry's guilty face as he broke off the kiss.

"Did you two finally get together?" Pansy asked eagerly.

"Harry! Remember what I said about the mudblood?"

"Don't give me that Draco. Blaise told me about Alicia."

Suddenly Draco got shifty. "What about her?"

"How you stole her from George Weasley. So don't give me crap about Gryffindor girls, because as far as I can tell they are goddesses."

"I didn't mean Gryffindor girls in general I meant that one." Draco pointed accusingly at Hermione whose eyes flashed angrily. "And, that one." He pointed to Ginny who went as red as her hair.

"Need we remind you that last year you had the hots for Hermione?" Blaise said. Everyone looked really surprised.

"And shortly after she punched you and your fancy for her evaporated, you got the hots for Ginny too." Harry put in making Ron and Ginny's jaws drop open.

"Damn," Draco said. "I forgot I told you that."

"Then Alicia got her hooks into you, so I suppose you really like Gryffindor girls after all." Pansy said winking at Blaise and Harry.

"No I don't! There's nothing special about them. Sure they're loyal, and kind, and smart, and decent, and smoking hot…aw damn it! So Gryffindor girls are my perfect girl, so what?" Draco looked a bit depressed at this thought. "Man, I'm never going to live this down."

"You got that right." Blaise whispered to Harry, who stifled a snigger.

"And there's something else you should know Draco. Not only do I have a girlfriend in Gryffindor, I also have a best friend there. Hope you don't mind." Harry said throwing caution to the winds.

"You better not be talking about Weasley. Because if you refused my friendship for a Weasley I will beat you up." Draco was livid.

"Bring it on Draco. I can beat you easily. Anyway friends shouldn't fight. Besides, you are being so hypocritical. You're dating Alicia Spinnet, a Gryffindor. You shouldn't have a problem if I do the same. In any case, I thought you wanted me to be more like you?"

"I know I can't beat you magically, Blaise saw to that. But I just hate the fact that I'm not your best friend." Draco leant casually against the stone banister.

"I know. And maybe if you work hard and be nicer to people I might consider it. You are a good guy essentially, but we need to re-educate you. Your choice of girlfriend has proven that you want to make a start. Turn over a new leaf."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Having a nice mother's meeting, are we?" a very cold voice said from the shadows. With a shock they realised it was Snape.

"Now, what are my Slytherins doing talking to Gryffindors? I thought we had a rule about that."

"We do sir." Harry said quickly.

"That was a very cosy moment you were having with Draco. Five points from Slytherin." Snape said coldly. "And ten points from Gryffindor."

"What for?" Ron protested.

"For being out after the curfew bell. Get back to your common rooms immediately. And it will be detention if I ever catch you being friendly with inferior Gryffindors again."

They scuttled away from him. None of them had realised he was there. He just appeared out of nowhere.

"Man, I wish he wouldn't do that." Blaise said as the Slytherins walked back to their common room.

"I know," Pansy agreed. "It gets so annoying. He doesn't let you get away with anything."

"He usually lets me get away with stuff." Draco said offhandedly.

"Well that's only because you're his pet." Harry said giving him a little shove forwards so Draco stumbled slightly.

"I am not!"

"Face it, Drake, you've been Snape's pet since first year."


End file.
